His Lie
by hatingcreature
Summary: Everything seems normal in Konoha. Then Gai gets a mission. When he come's home, he is far from the same. Rape/sexiness. Language/death, Lots of stuff. Sadness and depression.


-His lie-

-This is dedicated to my wife, who really helps keep me alive-  
-Happy Birthday-

"Gai-sensei!" Lee yelled happily, running over to there usual training spot, ready for a new day. This was going to be a long day, not a bad long day, just a long one. Either way he was excited and thrilled as normal. He had been acting just as excited since he was twelve. And it was not going to fade any time soon either. Gai was like a father to him, or older brother. Any close family member anyone could ever ask for. Lee's family had been killed sometime ago. He didn't remember it though so it didn't really hurt anymore. He was very strong, mentally and physically. Nothing ever dampened his strength, nor could compare to it. Lee was, after all Lee. His attitude was just as bright as Naruto's.

"Lee, my most prized student!" Gai said with oddly thick tears streaming down his face. Lee stopped in front of him, smiling and waiting for his sensei to command him to do something. "So what shall we do today, Gai-sensei?" Lee asked bowing. "Well, let me think, Gai put his hand up to his chin, rubbing it instinctively, Lets start off with one hundred laps around Konoha in under twenty minutes? Good goal?" Lee instantly smiled, looking up. "Yes Gai-sensei!" He saluted, secretly wondering how he was going to do that. Last time he remembered running one hundred laps around Konoha in twenty six minutes. I guess, it meant that he would have to try harder this time, and that wasn't something Lee was against.

Gai and Lee skipped all the way to Konoha's entrance, deciding to start there and come back when one lap was finished. "One...Two...Three!" Gai yelled out. The two look-alikes sped off towards the direction of victory. And by the time they were done, they succeeded well. "Nineteen minutes and fifty-four seconds! My god, I think we beaten the world record!" Gai said, giving a thumb's up in Lee's direction. "Hai! Way to go!" Lee lept into the air with a bandaged fist.

"We did it Lee, we did it!" Gai said, wiping a drop of sweat from his thick brow, watching Lee show off his obvious happiness through physical energy. He didn't even think the boy had any left after how frantic they were running. But he also knew to never underestimate the boy, he had proved himself countless times to him. And every time he was just as impressed as the first time. Maybe even more. 

Looking at the boy he was just reminded, "Hey Lee! How about we go get you some breakfast?" As if on que, Lee's stomach growled, making him bend over and crouch to grab it fully embarrassed. "Yes sensei I would like that very much." Gai chuckled, being reminded of himself when he was younger. He remembered when his stomach would talk the food language also. 

"Alright Lee! Let's go! First one there doesn't pay!" Gai said laughing and running. "Hey sensei! That's not fair!" Lee said laughing also. He ran after the man, daring himself to beat him there.

--

After Gai and Lee made a ton of dishes at a ramen shop, Gai went home. After he paid the bill. He unlocked the door, then closed it. He leaned against the door, thinking about his happy Saturday. It was only about the afternoon. Mid-day, about to head toward the kitchen, he noticed the little white envelope under his shoe. And picked it up without hesitation. Seconds before he already knew it was another mission. Except his instincts already inspected what was inside. And they didn't like it one bit.

'Just put down the envelope, Gai' his instincts screamed at him, but he just kid himself out of listening to them. 'You'll regret this mission dearly' they kept saying, but soon they faded and he couldn't hear them anymore. He was glad they were finally gone, but felt awful they were now silent. What was that all about? All well. He opened the letter to read: 

Gai,

This is Tsunade, I wish for you to secretly do this mission. You may not tell anyone. If anybody asks, you have my permission to fully lie to them. I got a letter from Akatsuki two days ago. They directly asked for you. The reason is not known. I would send other jounin but they are all busy with there own missions right now. This will take a full weeks time. Go to the Hidden Mist village. There you will reunite with an Akatsuki member named Kisame. He is the one that wrote the letter, perhaps you remember him. You may leave as soon as you get this letter.

Gai finished reading it and was a little overwhelmed. But kind of excited as well, he remembered Kisame. Stupid fish. Shark. Whatever. He Just couldn't think of a logical reason why he would want to meet him, and only him. Little strange. But all well, he had to get ready.

--

Lee had taken a twenty minute nap just for the extra energy, and was heading to the training grounds, which was right past Gai's house. He decided to pay him another little visit. He walked up the stairs, heading to Gai's magic number to his apartment. He was about to knock when Gai opened the door backing out, with his army green backpack on his shoulders to accompany him. Where was he going? I thought he wasn't supposed to have any missions for the next week? What happened to that? 

"Ohh...Hi Lee." Gai said, laughing crowded in nervousness. Trying to keep this a secret was a lot harder then he thought it would be. Especially from Lee. There were no secrets between those two. Not until now, it seems. "Hey sensei! Where you off to?" he asked tilting his head happily. Gai flinched, he didn't want to lie. "M-me? Going somewhere? Naw. Well I'm going camping if you meant that." he said turning around to show his backpack. Lee was clueless so it worked. "Oh..ok sensei! Have fun! Maybe next time I can come with you!" He said smiling with a thumb's up. The little twinkle he gets twinkled and everything seemed fine with Lee. For now that is.

"Yes Lee! Next time!" He said laughing, then ruffled Lee's bowlish, black hair and sighed. "See you when you get back from camping then!" Lee said waving violently. Gai laughed again and waved back, walking past Lee politely and walking down the stairs. He then ran down the road turning into a green dot within a few seconds.

And he was gone.

-- 

"Sakura-chan!" Lee said jogging to where she was, with big hearts forming in his eyes. He still liked her, but over the years its leaned more towards friendship. Even though he keeps telling everyone that, deep down, he still kinda liked her. She looked up from her book and smiled brightly. "Lee-san." 

"How are you Sakura-chan? Its been a couple of weeks." He said grinning stupidly big. His smile made her chuckle, it always did. They had become pretty close these past few months. Friend-wise. She was pretty sure they were just friends? Even though she didn't really mind either way, Lee was just too sweet for anyone to deserve him. She didn't know anyone else who could match his good soul. He deserved the best, and she was well aware of it. She never knew him to be rude, mean, or unpolite. He didn't lack any good qualities. 

"Yes, it's been too long Lee-san. I have missed your smile." She said giggling at him while he was scratching his head and blushing. He was just so adorable. Why was she even friends with him? She didn't deserve anyone like him. She felt so lucky, for him to even be friends with her. She truly enjoyed it now. When she was younger all she was interested in was Sasuke, but he left her. So her feelings had decreased for him by about seventy percent. Giving him about an F-. Her grade for him in love was bad, but for Lee it was about a B . Quite a comparison.

"A-Arigatou, Sakura-chan." He said laughing nervously, but stopping because it sounded stupid. They talked for a good hour before he asked her to go to lunch with him, which she gladly accepted. After a lot of arguing, when they were done eating, he ended up paying. Which he was happy about since, the four times before that she paid. Which heightened his embarrassment.

--

Gai had arrived in the hidden mist village, at the time expected of him. A week. He could have made it in there in four days, but he took his time so he could think about what they wanted him for. He just flat out couldn't think of a reason and it bothered him to no end. He wished he was a genius, but he wasn't. He was a taijutsu specialist. And a damn good one at that. Shouldn't he be happy?

He continued walking to eventually come to a cheap hotel that didn't look to shabby actually. He was glad about that. Even if it was in the back, all well right? At least they kept it tidy. He finished paying for the room and went inside. Spacious, light-colored. Typical hotel, all well. He dropped his backpack in there and went downstairs, taking his room key with him. Number five, how funny. Same number of his apartment. Coincidence?

So all he had to do now was sit in the open waiting for some kind of sign. He walked into a bar and sat at the stool, ordering a sake. One couldn't hurt? Five sake's later, a small boy tugged on his green spandex. In about a minute of tugging, he finally caught his attention. How much tugging was he used to? "What do you want child?" Gai said a little out of it. The boy whispered for him to come outside, then follow him.

Gai took it as his sign and did just that, following the boy deep into the woods, the moon was there flashlight. Soon a long black cloak with red clouds was within his site, and he was about twenty-five feet away from the sexy fish man. Kisame nodded slightly, with an ub-normally huge smile, "Gai." 

Gai swayed slightly, but sobered up quickly. "Kisame." 

--

Lee was walking with Sakura, enjoying her company. Yes, they had been taking nightly walks around Konoha. It was 'youthful' he said, it didn't matter because time with Lee was just the same. "So what are your plans tomorrow, Sakura-chan?" He asked locking with her green eyes.

"Well I'll be going grocery shopping, and then to spar, then for a picnic, I was thinking of right outside Konoha's gates? And I'll be okay because you'll accompany me." She said smiling her bright smile, and making Lee slightly blush. 

"Ok, can't wait!" He said, with a lingering red crossing his cheeks.

--

The next day was bright, and the sun shone as bright as Lee's undying attitude. He got out of bed, and got dressed in his usual green attire, when he heard a soft knock at his door. Who could that be?

He gently opened the door, to reveal a lightly-smiling Sakura. "Good morning, Lee-san." She said politely, her green eyes twinkling. He immediately replied his usual response, "Great S-Sakura-chan." He said laughing, hoping his hair wasn't bed head. Since he didn't seem to be staring at his head he automatically smiled.

He got some saved up money and headed out for a friend date with Sakura.

They ended up buying a lot of food, and then went out for the picnic. They talked the time away, hours were gone, within it seemed minutes. Lee uneasily asked about her feelings for Sasuke. She seemed a little distraught, and avoided his eyes. She still missed him. How could one be so stupid to leave one such as good hearted, and loyal as Sakura? 

"Every day, I expect him to walk through those gates." She said whispering. So her hands wouldn't start to show her tears, she folded them in her lap. Lee toke notice of this, and put his wrapped up hand on her own. What his fingers could feel, she had beautiful hands, so soft.

"He will return, Sakura-chan, and he will love you, the way you need to be loved." He paused in the middle of his sentence, secretly screaming at her, saying the right person for her was him! He would do anything for her, give up anything, but most of all love her. Lover her like nobody else could, but he knew he wasn't nearly good enough, and it saddened him. 

"Thank you, Lee-san." She cried her tears, and lightly rubbed her fingers among his bandages, thinking he couldn't feel it. But, in fact, he really could.

--

The days passed, quickly even, Lee spent his days with Sakura, making her feel better for anything he had done wrong at the picnic. He felt bad for making her cry, and didn't let him sleep during the night. She would always try to convince him, that it wasn't his fault, but he thought otherwise.

It was soon the day before Gai would return, and Lee was anxious to tell him about Sakura. How she was his moon, and sun, and earth. Everything. Oh, how he couldn't wait. He could hardly contain himself.

Lee was safely at home, thinking of Gai, and wondering if his health was at full or not. But the more he thought about it, the more he had this feeling that something was wrong. The way the air chilled Konoha at night, smelled of death.

And something else.

Evil. 

Those seemed to mix together well. But not with Gai. 'What are you talking about?' Lee shook the thought off. It was Gai for Kami's sake, nothing could happen to that man, nothing.

--

The day passed, finally. 

Gai walked through the Konoha entrance, smiling to any passerby. Oh, it had been too long. Smelling the fresh scent of grass and potatoes filled the air, it was lunchtime, he came back at the perfect time.

He passed by a certain silver-haired jounin, and Kakashi asked him if he was going to bother him with another 'battle', since they were rivals. Gai sighed and shrugged, leaving Kakashi wide-eyed, what? Normally, it was the other way around, leaving a disappointed Gai, but I guess its time for a change. 

After eating chopped up vegetables for lunch, Gai went looking for his favorite student. Lee.

--

Lee went home to take a little nap, he hadn't gotten any sleep in the past week and it was starting to affect his mood, from bright, to quieter and more reserved. Which was far from how he normally acted. And, he had just gone shopping with Sakura, which was a lot more work then he thought it would be.

His body was soar and achy, but its okay, because sleep always fixed it. 

He laid on his green, king-sized bed, and fell asleep with a long sigh on his bed, not bothering to get under the covers. It felt so good, to not do anything, but let your body rest and restore. He found it too good to be true. His body relaxed, and his face was imprinted into his soft covers.

Too deep in sleep, Lee didn't notice Gai walked through his door, and stared at him from the doorway. Rescanning his built body with his eyes. He then confirmed he was asleep and sat on his bed. Something he didn't even notice he did was take out a kunai, and run it along Lee's back, making him shiver in his slumber. It seemed that he had put a little more pressure then he intended.

Being a tough guy, Lee didn't notice the deep cuts in his back until he felt something sticky, run down the sides of his back. Was he that dead asleep, he didn't notice he had wounds? He moved to sit up, and winced. They must be deep. 

Wait, where did he get these from again?

He made his way to the bathroom and turned around to look at the mirror, and saw the long slits through his spandex. The blood was soaked around the holes and was leaking down his lean back. The blood looked like the root of an old tree, splitting off in different directions at the bottom.

He went to his dresser and found black sweats and a light green shirt, trying to get more comfortable. When he removed his usual clothes, it brushed against the cuts and stung.

"Nnn." He said, shutting his eyes, feeling it ring throughout his bones. Maybe he needed stitches? He already wrapped the area, but it still hurt. No, no stiches. He didn't want to attract any attention. That was not needed.

It was time to see Gai.

--

Gai went back to his house and sat on his red couch, he felt good for some strange reason, completely dismissing the fact that he had just hurt his student. He didn't understand why he did it, but just did.

He felt that Lee needed to be hurt, In Gai's black eyes, Lee was no longer innocent in any way. More filthy, like some serpent snooping in someone's garden. 

He hurt him, and wanted to do it again. Some kind of release was felt when the act was being done. And he wanted to refill it to the fullest. What if he were to kill him? Imagine the release he'd feel then.

No. No. He couldn't do that.

Because when he did kill him, yeah the feeling would be great, but it would eventually end. If he were to just keep messing with him, in several different ways, then this feeling would be left continued.

Yes, he would do that. He wanted to break Lee in all ways, possible. Lee's normally bright attitude, was disgusting now. He had a great idea, he was going to take Lee's full innocence in every way you can.

--

Lee walked and winced, his back felt wet again. Oh no.

The cuts had opened up again, yeah he got them stitched. He had Sakura do it. When she was beyond worried, and willing to do it, she questioned how he had come to such terrible cuts, but he fooled her well. 'I fell out of a tree, Yes I know silly me' Lee had said, making her instantly believing the lie.

Well what was he supposed to say? He honestly didn't know himself. He couldn't say he had just woken up with cuts, sure that was the truth, but it sounded like a lie, and that sounded selfish. And he wasn't one for that kind of attention. 

He climbed up the stairs, to his apartment, and opened the door. The place was darker then normal but all well. When he made it to his room to his big mirror he saw Gai sitting in the corner, kinda creeping him out.

He ignored it.

"Gai-sensei. How have you been? I hope well." He said lightly smiling. He then remembered his cuts and quickly headed towards the bathroom, taking off his shirt he turned around and looked at them. They didn't look too well.

Taking out the first-aid kit. he threw away the old wrappings and put on new ones. Remembering Gai, he walked back into his room, to not see him there. Where did he go? Did he leave? But, he didn't even get to talk to him yet.

Suddenly he felt a very sharp pain in his head and he was on the ground, wincing with any movement. What just happened? He didn't even see anything hit him, was he losing it?

He panted, and felt around, did Gai do that? He looked up, his vision slightly blurry, "G-Gai-sensei?" He moved his hands from his head, feeling the blood rush back and make it swell again, this was going to hurt in the morning.

"Get up, Lee." Gai's rough, bored voice said at the doorway. Lee forced himself to, grabbing anything stable, and propped himself up against the 'moving' wall. He leaned, slightly moaning from pressure on his head. "D-did you do that, Gai-sensei?" Lee said with his eyes slumping towards the ground. 

"Who else, you pathetic excuse for a shinobi?" Gai said, smirking. He knew that was a low blow. Especially to Lee. 

Lee's eyelids rose, and met his eyes, what? That wasn't true, he didn't mean that. Did he? But that's Gai. No, maybe Lee was just hallucinating because of his injuries, yeah, that must be it.

"Of course, I-I'm sorry." He bowed and felt his back stretch, 'ow.' 

"Lee, your mine, and always will be. Never stray, or you'll regret it dearly." Gai said, lowering his head, making his black eyes more intimidating. What does he mean? Stray? He was his student, but not his dog. But then again he didn't want to see the consequences. He'd do whatever he wanted. He was his teacher after all, and that meant there weren't too many choices.

"Hai." Lee said, trying not to strain his back.

"Get on the bed, Lee." Gai said, looking at him hardly. He surely wasn't going to ask again. Lee complied, completely oblivious to the terrible act about to be performed. Gai spoke again, except in more of a hushed tone. "You are to tell no one of this, or It will be the end of you."

Lee flinched hugely, so that is what he meant. But..why. Instead of asking he just whispered, "Hai. Gai." he said, dropping any hint of respect. He didn't deserve it, and from this point on never will.

Gai then scowled, and punched him in the nose, making the thick liquid, run from his nose. It ran down his shirt, and into it, over his lean muscles. Double ow. Lee groaned, and held his nose lightly. "What happened to the formality?" Gai said, obviously losing his patience.

"I apologize Gai-sensei, I-t wont happen again." He said clasping his nose, in sheer pain.

Gai cockily said, "I know it won't." He chuckled.

Lee lowered his raven head, and was troubled. He just wanted this to be over. "Take off your clothes. Now." Gai said, leaning back waiting for him to do his slave act. And he did, not wanting to get hurt anymore. Little did he know, that was something he couldn't avoid all together.

Lee's clothes were on the ground, and he was silent. He couldn't do anything. Was as powerless as a bug under a clown shoe. And that made him sick to his stomach. He flinched with the slightest movement to comply to Gai's actions. Why? Why would he do this? He had a million questions going through his brain, thinking of a few more every second. The red liquid on his back bled through his green bedspread. It stung.

"Nnn." Lee moved to touch it but stopped thinking of the pain ahead of time.

"Turn over Lee." Gai said slightly smiling, showing his evil intentions already. He started to take off his spandex, letting it gracefully feather down to the hardwood floor. The floor made no noise, but seemed to chill his toes more then they already were. Doesn't Lee have a heater? 

Just looking at Lee was arousing, he felt his own body stiffen and 'liquify.'

Lee felt small tears form, but he then looked up to rid of them. Must stay strong. That shouldn't be hard. It's going to be okay. Even if eventually. He then felt something very long, hard, and hot enter him, very swiftly. "Aaaahhh." Lee cried out, feeling his muscles being stretched to any absolute limit he could handle. Now this kind of pain he couldn't compare any other injury to. It felt like he had just been stabbed in his backdoor.

That didn't feel well whatsoever. He felt like crying, but didn't. He was not going to let his cries ring throughout the room to Gai's satisfaction. He would rather kill Sakura, skin her, then mail her to her parent's then do that. And that was pretty horrible.

A burning fire met all around his exit, and it couldn't have been worse, if he had truly been penetrated with anything else. His innocence hurt with every good deed he had done, melting him and hurting every ounce of pride.

"Shut up." A deep raspy voice growled, as he pulled out making Lee whimper, and sob, while grabbing anything for support. He knew he shouldn't think this but this fucking hurt. Help. Anyone.

Lee shook with any sting of pain received, which sent irritable tingles down his bottom half. The burning worked from inside to his outside, he would be scarred for years to come. Mentally, sexually, and physically.

He was a virgin.

Was. I suppose It's past-tense now.

Gai moved his hips back, with little ease, because he was so tight. And grabbed his hip's before gently moving in again. Well gentle wasn't was he was aiming for but when he pulled back he didn't pull out of him. It seems he had to stretch him out.

He put pressure on him so he could successfully pull out and laid there, thinking of a good tool to stretch his little un-experienced hole with.

He got it.

A kunai.

Lee lay there shriveled up, trying to be strong, but failing horribly. He tried to tell his brain it didn't hurt, but it did. The aches came in waves all throughout his body, and he knew he wasn't done, especially because he knew he didn't even come yet, by the distinct sounds of faint breathing.

He even knew what he was going to do, and knew he wouldn't be able to stop himself from screaming, he'd honestly rather be knocked out cold. But knew he was purposely making this as agonizing as possible, that wasn't fair, or wasn't anywhere near close to fair.

Gai smirked, as he took the sharp blade and covered it in his own saliva, while Lee was holding himself gently, he grabbed his and stuck the blade through his shriveling hole, making Lee give a shrill scream. He shook and grit his teeth, crying, making the tears fall quickly. 

His voice broke, but he tried to speak anyway, "P-P-Please S-stop G-Gai-Sensei, j-just stop..." He shook, and was close to going into shock. Gai removed the blade with a grunt, watching the cuts bleed, falling down his tanned skin.

"Prepare yourself Lee. You scream, I'll kill you. Your lucky I've been letting you scream. Don't fuck up Lee." Gai said, laughing with sarcasm. 

He said nothing, just barely nodded, his black eyes drooping. Already losing emotion, it seemed to be fucking up anything he had to offer anymore. And it had been a day, and that day wasn't even over. One day with Gai, him coming back all of a sudden evil, and the intention of ruining Lee permanently, and it was working. Even if slowly.

Grabbing his firm hips, he placed his long, still erect cock in him, rubbing against the cuts, and making Lee cry out repeatedly, he was stretched out now. Wasn't the best way to do but anything, that would increase his pain at an accelerated rate was good enough.

After he finally got off in about twenty minutes, four times he pulled out, and sighed. Lee was such a little bitch. Or so he thought. How incredibly and utterly embarrassing, he didn't think his student was this fucking pathetic.

Lee was sobbing, and pulling away from his touch, not wanting to be hurt anymore. It was just too much, especially for someone with as big a heart as his. It wasn't a toy, but apparently other's think a little differently. Actually, there probably wasn't anyone who enjoyed this as much as Gai. Guess he really was that nieve. If there was a next time, he'd make sure to be more careful.

That is, if there was a next time. He hoped there would be, he promise's to never trust anyone again.

How could he?

Gai left with a couple careless words, taking advantage of his current state of mind, and wrapping him around his little finger you could say.

He was finally gone, the pain didn't go away though, it only increased, not only physically but mentally. The old Lee was gone, supposively tamed, absolutely out of anyone's grasp of reality. His old spirit was disintegrating. It was still there, but only the amount to lie this whole thing off. That's all he needed. So he wouldn't hurt him. He just didn't want that, and he didn't want his friends in danger of it also.

He just laid there for the next few days.

--

The days passed slowly, agonizing every minute it seemed. Gai kept violating him daily, and it ate at him all the time too. Taking away pieces of his humanity. His body was more and more broken on the outside. Making him fret, because he didn't want anyone seeing his broken bones visible on the outside. His finger was dislocated, and his ribs were cracked, his cuts were scabbing, the only thing he could take care of even if just a little bit.

Lee stayed away from Sakura for as much as possible now, it was sad. She was sad. She missed his attitude, but even when she was with him, he seemed different, very different, and disorderly.

One day she saw a rushed Lee walking home from the store, he was walking slowly, but he was trying to hurry, she could tell. He seemed to be limping though, which wasn't good. What was wrong with him?

"Lee-san." She whispered loud enough to be heard by him, but still pretty quiet.

He stopped momentarily, and looked at her with pain-filled eyes, "Gomenesai, Sakura-chan."

He walked away wincing, with every forced muscle, feeling the spasms spread around his body, damn. The burning tingling severing through his muscles hurt like hell, but there was no way he would complain especially compared to his bottom half.

He went home, and fell into a deep sleep, not wanting to hear anyone or anything. If anyone know of his situation, that he had a rapist as a teacher, and that he beat him until he passed out, they would probably feel sorry for him.

But they didn't.

And he would make sure it stayed that way, he knew how strong Gai was, and didn't want anyone getting hurt for his sake, he'd never forgive himself if that happened. Hell no.

--

Lee, was walking out, more likely limping out into the bright sun ray's one morning, and followed the soft wind, with the warmth on his back. It felt good, but burned his cuts a little.

He didn't mind much though.

He walked to the store, and got thing's he needed. When he got back, he opened the door, and **blacked out.**

--

He awoke in a hospital, one with a bright room of white, and even some daisies on a small table to his right. They were pretty, he saw a card, and saw it was from Sakura.

_Get well soon Lee._

She said. It made him smile slightly. He truly missed her, but wasn't allowed to see his friend's anymore.

"_Stay away from them, if you do not wish for me to visit them when no one is around to hear them scream." Gai said._

_Lee looked up, "Hai." He whispered._

The beeping of the machine was beeping with no hesitation, showing his life. If there had been a machine for emotional or mental health, he would be at flatline.

Lee then noticed something. He couldn't move his legs. They were paralyzed to the bed as if some force were weighing them down.

"No." Lee said, looking down, his arms moved, but why not his legs? They didn't move at all. He tried to send energy to focus them to move, but they didn't budge.

He wasn't truly paralyzed was he?

"No." They wouldn't move, the tears fell down, and he saw the wrappings on his legs. He must have crushed his bone's this last beating around.

Then all of a sudden, the door opened, showing a smirking Gai.

"Why did you do this, Gai-sensei, why?" Lee said, the tears rolling in beads down his tan cheeks.

"The thing is, I killed your precious 'Gai-sensei' Rock Lee." 'Gai' said. Looking at Lee, with black eye's. Lee didn't believe him though. "What do you mean?" He said, he was already choking on the salty tears.

"Let me show you." Kisame said, He took a step towards Lee, and formed into the bluish shark man.

Lee now understood, he had killed Gai.

He felt sick.

He leant over the hospital bed and threw up on the tile. He felt horrible. What did he do to deserve this?

Lee saw the blood on Kisame's black and red cloak, and it was fresh. He must have just killed someone. Kisame saw him eying it and smiled with pointed teeth.

"I bet your wondering who I just slaughtered."

Lee slightly nodded, not wanting to show true interest, but doing it accidentally. Kisame grinned, too eager to tell him the dreadful news. "Sakura Haruno."

Lee was now officially shredded. He didn't care for anything anymore. It now had all been taken away from him.

If he hadn't been crying all this time, he would have started now.

But still the crying continued, sobbing, weeping. Any word that explains agony, he was right in the middle of it.

"So." Kisame said. He pulled out a syringe filled with a blue liquid, and held it out.

"Should you do this or I?" Kisame said, smiling the whole time. He was finally going to end it, he's been wanting to do it for a while now.

Lee wasn't going to protest. He had nothing now. And couldn't gain anything back. How could he?

There was no legal jutsu to bring them back.

"I'll do it." He said with a whisper. Kisame chuckled and threw the syringe on the bed, making Lee whimper, It hit his legs.

Lee shakily put the needle up to his skin, feeling the cold metal against his flesh. With one last tear rolling down his cheek, he firmly pressed it in and pushed down.

His vision was getting fuzzy, and thing's were starting to blur.

He was already fading.

The last site he was a flash of blue. Kisame smiled while leaning against the door frame, and left before he was gone.

And then he closed his eyes.

The heart monitor went flat.

--

Such thing's are meant to happen to the wicked. But he wasn't wicked. Nor evil. Maybe in a past life he had done terrible thing's without regret or loss of something important to him. Then again, maybe he did. Such notice to these simple thing's Lee took note of, and always remembered.

Such words he departed were, "I'm sorry, for failing."

And then he was gone, like the wind with the sun or the star's with the moon, he was always alone wherever he was.


End file.
